


Mistress AJ and Carmella

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [31]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/F, Mistress, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Carmella had wanted a Mistress for the last couple of years and now today she was going to get one. And her Mistress is AJ Lee.





	Mistress AJ and Carmella

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Carmella was all excited when she got out of the car and headed to the apartment to a woman that she had been emailing for a while now. She had wanted to have a Mistress for a while. And after she had a talk with Amy Dumas and Trish Stratus she thought she had found her Mistress in AJ Mendez. She rushed up to the door and rang it a bunch of times. She was really looking forward to today. AJ had finally said that she could become her plaything.

“Down girl. Getting a little antsy are we?” AJ asked with a smile. She was wearing a silk robe and looked so sexy that Carmella did the only thing that she could think of. She kissed her soon to be Mistress slipping her some tongue. “Slow down girl,” AJ said with a smile as she broke the kiss. “But I want to become your plaything Mistress.” Carmella moaned looking at her Mistress with lust filled eyes.

“I know. You said that you have been attracted to the idea of becoming someone’s plaything for a couple of years. And now that you are going to be mine I want to expose you to the type of life you are going to be leading with me.” AJ said with a smile as she started to lead her to the bedroom. “Aren’t you going to be making love to me?” Carmella asked looking at AJ confused by what she was saying. “Yes, I am. But that is only part of it. You will do anything that makes me sexually satisfied. Like what we are about to do.” AJ said as she opened the door.

Carmella wasn’t sure what her new Mistress had in mind for her because there standing just on the other side of the door was a guy with an erection wait for the two of them. “Who is this?” Carmella asked looking at the man’s erect penis. “Does it matter?” AJ asked with a smile as she slipped her silk robe from her shoulders to reveal that she was naked under her robe.

“Well if I’m going to be having sex with him I would like to know his name Mistress,” Carmella said looking at the man who just smiled at her. “Oh he isn’t here for you,” AJ said with a smile as she opened up a drawer and pulled out a strap-on dildo. She strapped it on to her self. Carmella became wet just thinking about her Mistress fucking her with that strap-on. “Then why is he here?” Carmella asked. “He’s here to fuck my ass while I fuck you. Now get naked and on your knees plaything.” AJ said with a smile.

Carmella stripped as fast as she could and went down on her knees and looked up at her Mistress. AJ beckoned her lover to her with a finger. He came to stand at her side and she gave him a kiss. “Now make both of us nice and wet for this fucking,” AJ said with a smile as she looked down at her plaything. Carmella didn’t think that she would be sucking a man off when she rushed to this apartment. But she quickly took his cock into her mouth and sucked his cock like it was a lollipop. She then moved to her Mistresses strap-on then went back to his then back to her Mistress.

The whole time she was doing this AJ and this guy kissed slipping each other their tongues. “Lay on the bed my plaything,” AJ said with a smile looking down at her. Carmella rushed to the bed and spread her legs so that both the guy and AJ could see her pussy. AJ smiled at Carmella as she crawled up her body. “Are you ready for this first fucking as my plaything?” AJ asked with a smile as she lined up the strap-on.

“Yes, Mistress I am.” Carmella moaned as she felt the tip of the strap-on tease her pussy. “And are you ready for my cock?” the guy asked AJ as he got into position behind her. “That’s not the question. The question is: Is your cock ready for my ‘F A B U L O U S’ ass.” AJ said with a smile and a wink at Carmella. Carmella giggled a little at hearing her Mistress using her catchphrase for this. Then in one thrust both he and AJ were inside of their intended targets.

“FUCK,” both Carmella and AJ said as they both felt the dildo and cock inside of them. The thrusts that both the guy and AJ made were sloppy at first. Neither of them had ever done this before. But AJ had been wanting to do this for a long time. And talking to Carmella who also wanted to be a plaything to a Mistress for a long time too. She thought that this would be the perfect time to do this.

“Oh fuck me, Mistress.” Carmella moaned as she felt the sloppy thrust becoming more organized. “Fuck my ass lover.” AJ moaned as she felt his thrust becoming more organized too. “This so fucking unbelievable.” he moaned as he fucked her ass and watch her fucking a woman. “Kiss me, Mistress.” Carmella moaned as she watched her Mistress moaning for the cock in her ass. AJ leaned down and kissed her again as she fucked Carmella and was fucked by this man.

“Oh fuck that’s so hot. Slip her some tongue babe.” he moaned as he fucked her ass and watched her kissed Carmella. AJ moaned into Carmella’s mouth as she felt his pace pick up as he watched this. She then tilted her head just enough so that he could see her slip Carmella her tongue. Which caused Carmella to moan.

Carmella had never liked being watched as she was fucked by someone. But being watched by someone who was fucking the person that was fucking her. It was such a turn on. And she could tell by the look in her Mistresses eyes that she was loving it which made this even more enjoyable. “I’m going to fucking cum for you Mistress.” Carmella moaned as she broke the kiss. “I’m going to fucking cum for this whole thing.” AJ moaned with a smile as she felt his lips on her neck. “And I’m just going to fucking cum in your ass,” he whispered sensually into her ear but Carmella heard it.

“OH GOD. I’M FUCKING CUMMING!!!” Carmella screamed as she felt herself cum for her Mistress sending her juices everywhere. “SO AM I!!!” AJ yelled as she felt this and the mans’ cock pumping into her. And she too sent a stream of her own juices everywhere. “FUCK!” he grunted out as he came in her ass. The three of them were out of breath but happy. The guy kissed AJ as he pulled out of her ass. And she did the same as she pulled out of Carmella.

“I have never experienced anything like that Mistress,” Carmella said with a smile. “Neither have I,” the guy said with a smile looking at the two girls. “I’m glad you both enjoyed it. But I have another threesome I have always wanted to try.” AJ said with a seductive smile as she looked between the two of them. His mind went to a thought of both of them fucking Carmella and smiled as he started to get hard again. “What do you want me to do Mistress?” Carmella asked with a smile.

“I want you to let this man fuck you,” AJ said with a smile. “Done. Come here stud,” she said pulling him into a kiss as he rammed his manhood into Carmella who moaned. He started to make the move so that AJ could fuck her playthings ass. But then she rammed the dildo into the guy. “FUCK.” he moaned as he felt the strap-on in his ass. “She’s not the one I wanted to fuck for this threesome. It was you, lover.” AJ said with a smile as she began to fuck this mans ass.

“Oh, that’s so fucking hot Mistress.” Carmella moaned as he kept fucking her as he was fucked by AJ. “I know,” AJ said with a devilish smile as she fucked the guys’ ass for hours as he fucked her new plaything. Who was so happy to find her Mistress. And now couldn’t think of anyone else that she would want to be her new Mistress other than: Mistress AJ.


End file.
